CSI Francisco: Crimes in Italy
by ScbEk
Summary: The Italian ploice needs help with a murder at the USA embassy (not finished yet)
1. Intro

C.S.I San Francisco: Crimes In Italy  
  
Intro:  
  
The Italian police department finds a dead man hanged in his bathroom at the USA embassy in Italy. This is the third time it's happened in the city of Rimini. The Italian "FBI" is too busy with other crimes, so the police department have to call for help from another country, that's where the C.S.I's comes in. The C.S.I looks into the crime at the embassy and also the two other crimes in the city; there's probably a connection between the murders.  
  
Is there any link between the murders or not?  
  
NB: The first 5 chapters will contain facts about the characters you will hear in the story, so the 6th chapter is the real beginning of the story.  
  
Author's word:  
  
Well, about the story, my dad gave me an idea that I could write something about Italy because I was going there some days after I began with this. I started thinking and this is what the story became. When I got back from Italy, so took I all the things I had seen there and putted it in my story. The city I was in is also in my story, so all facts are real, including the climate, hotel, everything. I hope you will enjoy this as much as the other, or more, who knows?  
  
Charlie Bengtström (ScbEk) 


	2. The Criminal Reader

1. The Criminal Reader  
  
Saturday started with clouds in the sky, maybe because the weather prognosis said that it was going to rain today. Well, what do you think the C.S.I boss would do on a day like this? A peaceful guy in his fifties that always gave 100 % to everything?  
  
Well, he reads a lot. Mostly crime books, its very good and Christopher enjoys it. So, in his free time he goes to the library to loan some books he can read on his day off. He can look for books for hours, but sometimes doesn't even pick a book. He just walks home and does something else. When he has chosen a book, though, he'll borrow it for a while, sometimes to read it over.  
  
He's been married for 13 years, to his wife Rebecca Goodman, who has been working at the library since before they met. Once, years ago, she had a tall, slim body, but now that she is in her fifties, you can image that this has changed. It was she that opened his mind to books and because of her, every night Chris reads some chapters of a book he borrowed from the library where Rebecca works.  
  
But reading is only one of the many things he does. They have a dog, "Creepy", a 3-year-old St. Bernard in a shade of yellow/. Christopher often goes for walks with Creepy, to exercise it. There's a jogging track in the woods that Chris runs everyday with Creepy.  
  
Does he do anything more then this, except the regular things we all have to do? Nope, nothing else. So when did he begin with the C.S.I? He's been there since before he ever knew Rebecca. He has worked for the police department for 20 years and before he became the boss, he was only an investigator at the SFPD. That's most of what Christopher Goodman does in his spare times.  
  
He and his wife have lived in a dark blue detached house for several years, but are now planning to move to a new house. Their present house lies in the eastern San Francisco and the one they are looking at lies in the central of San Francisco. It's closer to his office, but farther away than Rebecca's office. 


	3. A New Member

2. A New Member  
  
Sebastian Anderson, a 26-year-old talent that C.S.I brought to the lab two months ago, is a small, short man with glasses, who often looks like a geek, but he isn't. So, what will you do if you are in the US for the first time and are going to be living there for a long time? Sebastian started to look for something he liked in Sweden, like playing squash.  
  
Back in Sweden he was a member of one of Sweden's best squash clubs, but had to quit when he moved to San Francisco, because of his new job. During his two months in San Francisco, though he has learned where everything is in the town, he still hasn't seen any squash clubs yet.  
  
During his spare time when he isn't playing squash, he's often at the computer. He plays a lot online and likes to surf the Net. He's also good at fixing broken computers, so he has started to repair computers in SF with a sign outdoor his apartment reading, "Anderson's Computer Repairs".  
  
He studied a lot in Sweden to have the opportunity to be here. When he was in school he worked hard to get a high position with the police and succeed with it. First he went through three years in college and then 4 years at the police academy. After that could he could look for a job in Sweden. Just 2 years later in the Swedish police department his boss called him into the office, he was offered a new job in the United States and it was not a hard decision. He shook the boss's hand and ended up here in San Francisco.  
  
As I mentioned before, Sebastian is living in an apartment down in southern San Francisco. It's located in a huge white skyscraper that has been there for many years. The apartment has one bathroom, a main hall, a dining room and his bedroom, not big, but he's the only one there for the moment. 


	4. The Devours

3. The Devours  
  
The only woman on the C.S.I, Maria Three, 29 years old and has been here for about 6 years now. A girl that doesn't do anything special on here day of or spend times, just what everyone have to do. She is shopping very much, food and clothes, taking care of her 2 years old son Kevin, brown, long hair, very sweet. She and her husband Garry has just broke up and are now in the middle of devours.  
  
Garry and Maria had been together about 8 years now and married 6 of them. It was most the moneys fault that separated them, also that the feeling of each other had grew lower. So, sometimes in the week is she at the court, discussing the caring of Kevin and how to split money and things. The devours thing has been for about 2 weeks now and it need 2 weeks more to be finished.  
  
So, her spend times are for the moment going to the court to make a deal with Garry. Before that didn't she do much at all, just shopping and relaxing, parties sometimes with her friends or at some club with them. One of hers favorite club is "Mambo Ambo" that lies in the central of San Francisco.  
  
For the moment is she living at her parent's house in the northern SF, but before that lived she and Garry in a huge house, very pretty house, also in the northern SF. Garry, 31 years old, is a rich man that have got it through his fathers company. He is now chief at the company and earns very much money, that's why he's so rich. 


	5. Cencenration Is Importent

4. Concentration Is Important  
  
One of the smartest man in the world and he is working for the C.S.I. Peter Maxwell is only 29 years old and already world champion in chess twice. And that's only one thing he does of many more. The chess thing started when he was a child and one day showed his father that it was fun and it really was thought Peter. When he where in the year of 10, so had he already won 12 championships and 6 years later was he pronounced the best player in the United States of America. At the age of 28 where he ranked 5th in the world and since that has it got better and better.  
  
Long man, about 2 meters, but he's a little bit fat, but we shall not talk loud about that. This man does pretty much on his spend times. Plays chess a lot, does yoga to concentrate himself. It's not many things, but it takes a lot of his spend times, it really does. The yoga he has been doing for a long time can take up too two hours to do and after that is he so relaxed. He does it about 1-2 times a day, much more when the big completions come closer.  
  
He's unmarried, but goes on date sometimes when he has an open spot in his calendar. But what does he do when he works with the C.S.I? He does all the questioning because his so smart, but also the stuff all does, check the crime scene for clues.  
  
You can find Peter at the southeast San Francisco at a little red house he has lived in for 16 years. Not big, but it's larger then Sebastian's apartment. He has his own brunn and garden and an outdoors toilet, but he only use that in a dilemma, when the real toilet doesn't work. 


	6. A Good Face Takes Its Time

5. A Good Face Takes Its Time  
  
Sam Jepson, a 28 years old good worker and also a good-looking person at the C.S.I, maybe because he's the most "superficial look" in the world. Every morning does he fix his hair and face for hours, just to get it perfect. The friends home and at the headquarters often things that he take more time with his appearance then with the work, sometimes can it be too much.  
  
He's a middle-long man with great muscles and a good-looking body and face. Has working for the C.S.I for 5 years and before that was he only a cleaner at a restaurant called "Chippo's Grill". But how did he come to C.S.I from just have been a restaurant boy? Well, one day so did he witness a murder and through that, so became he a member at the C.S.I.  
  
One of his hobbies is to go to the gym and exercise, he has a nice body and that's why he goes to the gym, to keep it and make it nicer. This does he do everyday for hours and it makes he feel good does he say often.  
  
When he don't are at the gym, so are he on a date with some chick he have met at a party, but often so does it be one date with one girl and sex. That's how he treats his woman's. Almost everyday does he have a date with someone he have chased up on a club or party. Sometimes does the girl ring back to get another date with him, but Sam doesn't ring back, he doesn't want any serious relationship.  
  
Because he does this all the time, so doesn't he have any time to clean his house, so his whole apartment is full with rubbish. If you ever wonder why he doesn't let you in to his apartment, so is that the reason. Wallpapers, mats, everything, is a mess. It should be a sin 


	7. Call from Italy

6. Call from Italy  
  
An early morning at the headquarters in the snow-white month January where all working as usual, except some in the crew, they where on vacation. Sam and Peter where in the Alps skiing while Christopher, Maria and Sebastian where at home, working their legs of. Finally it's Friday, said Sebastian with a happy face. One day left of the week and next week will Sam and Peter come back, so then will we not have so much work for each one, said Chris to all of them. Yeah, you're right, but we have done this mission well although we didn't have Sam or Peter. This week when Sam and Peter wasn't at home, so had the rest of the team got a mission with a man that had died of a lightning, but someone had tie this man up at a huge field and where just waiting for the lightning to strike at him, terrible. It was hard, but they did it, they got someone for the crime and the guilty one got into prison for lifetime, sick bastard.  
  
Well, the half-day had gone now and the ring bell called for lunch. So what do you have with you today, asked Sebastian Maria? Some pancakes with jam and a coke I got from the automat, answered Maria. Hey Chris, have you got any postcard from Peter or Sam yet, wondered Maria? Nope, not yet, but I think they will show us much photos when they come home instead of sending one postcard to their job. After an hours lunch, so where all back into works. Just some hour's left then was it holidaying. Maria was suppose to go to the court, discussing the caring about Kevin, Chris hadn't anything special to do, but that had Sebastian, he had decided to find a squash club and become a member there.  
  
In the end of the day, at 5 a clock, so went all home. Chris went with the bus because his car was on repair, while Maria went with Sebastian in his car. Why didn't Chris wanted to go with us, wondered Maria because Sebastian had asked before if he wanted, but didn't? Well, I don't really know, but I just think he wanted to be alone for a while, I don't know. Ask him when he comes to work on Monday if it's disturbing you, said Sebastian to her. No, maybe, if I want on Monday, she said with a smile. Sebastian dropped of her at her parent's house (you know why if you read about the characters) and went then to his house that lied a bit away. When he came to the house, so went he just in to get his money because he wanted to go to the pub nearby. A little bar with not so much visitors that was good, the place had seen better days, but it was okay for Sebastian, one of he's favorites for the moment.  
  
The next day, holiday for everyone and time for Sam and Peter to leave the Alps and go back to the states. This has been a wonderful trip, right Peter, said Sam? Wonderful? It has been fantastic, I really must go here next year, and it's a promise. Maybe we go together next year too, said Sam? Why not, we can talk about it when the time comes, said Peter. Sam and Peter where now at the airport in Austria, waiting for their plane to USA. Do you want some coffee or something, wondered Sam because he where hading for the kiosk? No thanks, I already a coke here, thanks anyway. Sam went for the kiosk for some coffee and at the same time did a black suit thief strike. The thief took one of the bags that Sam and peter had with them. Hey, stop that thief, jelled Peter! Sam stop that guy, jelled he to Sam at the kiosk! What the hell, said Sam turning around? Suddenly sees he the thief running towards at him. Exactly when he is beside Sam, so takes Sam out his arm and that stops him. A clenched fist does the work. What happened, says the thief with a headache? I stopped you and now are you going to jail, said Sam putting his handcuffs on the thief. I just wanted to check in the bag, nothing more. He should have got it back in a second, said the thief to Sam. Shore, I believe you, said Sam dragging him towards the policeman standing a bit away. Here's a bag thief for you, take really care of him, said Sam then went back to Peter with the bag and his new coffee. Sam walked back to his waiting post and gave back Peters bag. Hey thanks. Nice job man, said peter. It was nothing, you should have done the same for me, answered he sitting and drinking his coffee. The trip should be 7 hours from Austria back home to USA, so this would be a great point to have some rest and sleep.  
  
Some days later was it Monday again and time for work.again. Peter and Sam were now at work again, so was the others too. So, how was you're vacation, wondered Maria? It was indescribable, answered Peter! You should try it some day. I will, said she and went back to work. Sam also got the same questions under the day and the answers was often the same. No new missions yet, but soon will it come, it always does and it did, some hours later on Monday afternoon did an unexpected call come to Christopher's office. Christopher Goodman, C.S.I, what can I do for you? O thank god, said a voice with an Italian accent! Excuse me, who is this, wondered Chris? I'm sorry, my name is Francisco El Yono and I come from the Rimini Police department in Italy. Okay, what can I do for you? Well, it has happened a murder at the USA embassy and the investigators need your help there, so they wondered if you could come and give them an extra hand? It came a little sudden, but first I have to talk with my team, can I get your number? Francisco gave his telephone number to Chris and then broke the call. What the hell was this thought Chris for himself? Why didn't the USA embassy call us instead of a Italy cop? He called everyone for a meeting about the mission he had got.  
  
So you mean that we shall go to Italy for a crime in the USA embassy, wondered Sebastian? That's right and now I want an answer from you, will you join or not? Sam, what do you want? Oh, I want. This sounds cool you know, said Sam with a smile on his face. And you others? I'm in, said the rest of them at the same time. Good, lets show them that we are good, really good, said Chris. You are dismissed. Chris rang up Francisco and said that they are in and they will arrive with the plane as soon as possible. He ordered him not to touch the corps or anything in the room. After that ordered he tickets to Italy with airplane. He went back to the team and said that on Wednesday should they all go to Italy with the 08:00 plane. After that did all go back to work like nothing had happened.  
  
And suddenly had the day come, the day they should go to Italy. It was a rainy day back in San Francisco, but in Italy had they heard that the weather was perfect, warm and sunny (38 degrees), lovely thought all of them. The plane was suppose to leave San Francisco at 8 am, but was delayed because of troubles with the engines, but at 9:15 am where all fixed and ready to take them to the country Italy. A beautiful country with much cultivation, most wine, the cities is most like a village, witch is very good, but the said thing for many tourist is that it's not many stores and the market is only here one time at the month. Abruptly so did a voice from the speaker say that their flight was now ready and all passengers could now go to the gate. Well, it's time now, said Maria to the other team members! Do everyone have their suitcase with you, wondered Chris before they went to the gate? Everyone had their suitcase with, so nothing where left behind. They walked to the gate, checked in and took their seats in the plane. This is my first time I'm going to Italy, started Maria a conversation with Sam. Really? I have been here about six times now. I think. Well, it's very beautiful, fun people and always something to do. in the cities, because it's only there I have been, not anywhere else out the cities. Okay, but the sad thing is that we don't have time to go to the beach and stuff, we're here on a job, a murder case, said Maria. Yeah, but if we're lucky, so will Chris give us some free time under the "holiday" here in Italy. The flight took some hours before they where at Italy's airport. Not a very beautiful one, if you compare with San Francisco's airport. Except the airport couldn't they see anything else, just dust, some trees and the very warm heat.  
  
A guide waited in the airport for them and he should take them to their hotel and give them some information about the next day. Mr. Goodman, wondered the young guide? Yes, that's me; you must be John, the guide. Yeah, that's right. Take your bags and meet me outside then, okay? Sure man, sure, said Sam. The team gathers together before they went to the guide, which waited outdoors. Is it long to the hotel, wondered Sebastian, which had the most baggage of them? A bus ride on 3 hours, answered the guide John. 3 hours? That's a long way. It's a good thing to have some sleep now, after the long plane ride, said John then. He's right, said Chris. Have some sleep on the bus; you will need it tomorrow when we investigating the murder. The team packed in their baggage and where then on their way to their hotel, which name was "Hotel Vienna", the guide had said to them, that the hotel was a good hotel, 3 stars of 5.  
  
3 hours later where they finally there, in a town called Cesenatico, a village nearby the town Rimini, which the murder had happened in. I thought we maybe never be here, said Sam! Be glad that I took you with me, said Chris to him. Okay, take it easy, answered he him! The hotel lied around a corner with many trees around it. The outside looked OK, but inside was it maybe nicer. They walked into the reception and seemed now had change their opinion about the hotel. Hey, nice main hall, thought Sebastian when he walked through the door. They checked in into the hotel and went then to their rooms; all laid two in each room except Maria, because she was the only girl in the team.  
  
They took the elevator to the third floor because they had much luggage and went then to their room, which was 305, 306 and 308. The first impression they got was something like this: What the fuck? The beds where very hard, the bathroom had mould and the "shower" had no drapery. It was not worth 3 stars of 5, 2 maybe, if you where on a nice move. After an hour in the room, packing up their baggage, so went they down stairs to have dinner and there waited also Francisco El Yono, the man that had hired them to help them with the murder. Hello everyone, I think you all know my name, but I will say it once again, Francisco El Yono is my name, often called Yono only. Well, we here in Rimini, Italy, have a problem with a murder, which happened on your embassy. How about the evidence, wondered Sebastian? All the evidence is in a secret place and all is in order. It's only one more thing I have to say before I go, before this murder has it been two other murders with the same death, we think it's a connection between the murders and I wonder if you can help us with this too? Hmmm, we're glad that you want just us from USA, but we have to take on step at the time, was the answer from Chris. I understand, you have got all the information you need to come to the embassy tomorrow and the lab for some of you. See you later, said Mr. Yono before he left the building. After the dinner, so took the team it easy the rest of the night, because they have a tough day tomorrow. 


End file.
